


That's What I Like About You

by DankSwag420



Series: RinTouma Stories [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love Confessions, M/M, Takes place during ep 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankSwag420/pseuds/DankSwag420
Summary: Rintarou goes a bit too far when telling Touma about how much he likes him.
Relationships: Kamiyama Touma/Shindou Rintarou
Series: RinTouma Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200647
Kudos: 10





	That's What I Like About You

Rintarou moves back to his previous position. "You're crazy," He says, turning back to face Touma. "But that's a part of why I like you!" He continues. Mei gains a shocked expression and looks towards Touma. "Same here. I only kept fighting because I had you. Because the Rintarou who treasures and believes in his friends was with me!" Touma says. Rintarou steps towards Touma. "Well you're exactly the same!" Mei comes between the two of them and shouts "Break it up!" Rintarou glances at Mei and back at Touma. "Whenever I was around you my heart would beat at rates that I didn't think were possible. Whenever you spoke to me It felt like an honour that I could be around someone that..made me feel things," Touma blinks multiple times, trying to comprehend what Rintarou's saying. "Touma, I think I'm in love with you." Rintarou says. Mei and Touma stare at Rintarou, a mixture of shock and confusion on their faces. Rintarou turns a bright red and steps away from them both. "But, we must fight each other..." Touma inches closer to Rintarou and starts speaking. "No, no we don't. We don't need to fight each other. I feel-I feel the same way about you Rintarou. I love you. I don't want to fight you. So please Rintarou, join me." Rintarou stares at Touma and takes steps towards him. "O-Ok, I'll join you." Touma sends Rintarou a warm smile and interlaces their fingers. Mei looks at the both of them, a shocked expression still plastered on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm gonna try and do a RinTouma series since...I just really like this ship. Not every fic will be a continuation of this one since I want to do fics during the first arc but there might be ones that take place in this universe? Timeline? Whatever you want to call it. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to add new fics to this since I'm currently writing a new chapter for another fic I'm doing right now and I have school to do but I'll try to add more works to this as often as possible!! Thank you for reading and if you have any piece of criticism, feel free to comment it!


End file.
